Factories
Introduction Manufacturing is an important game mechanic in StarMade. It allows player to mass produce large quantities of items in the game, thus allowing a player or faction to progress militarily or economically. http://imageshack.us/a/img707/7220/starmadebox2a1.png How Factories Work In the current version of Starmade, factories work off two blocks: Factory Input and Factory Input Enhancers. Factory inputs have 2 major components to them, the recipe and the parts used to make the recipe. To use the factory, first make sure your station (as factory blocks can only be placed on stations) is powered and has space for your factory blocks. Second, place and go into your Factory Input block with "R", and place your recipe in the top left box. Your factory will then take the blocks you give it and if they are on the recipe, it will use them to make the recipe output. To increase a factory's production, place Factory Input Enhancers nearby and connect them to the Factory Input you wish to make faster with "C" and "V". If however, you are using a older version of Starmade, a list of built in recipes can be found below. Recipe List Note: Use Ctrl + F in your browser, and type in the item you are looking for. Pictures as well as the name of the item will be added soon, so they are easier to find. Factory Type: Particle Press *L1(132) x1), (Rock(73) x25) --> Hull(5) x1) *PAINT(240) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(69) x5) *L1(136) x5) --> MICROPROCESSOR(231) x1) *x3), (SCIENCE BOTTLE(273) x1) --> 3000B(249) x1) *Cactus(103) x1), (SCIENCE BOTTLE(273) x1) --> 1000B(247) x1) *Flowers(108) x5), (SCIENCE BOTTLE(273) x1) --> 30000A(252) x1) *Hull(79) x1), (SD1000 CAPACITOR(223) x1), (SD2000 FLUX COIL(227) x1), (SD3000 MICROPROCESSOR(231) x1), (SD3000 DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1), (SD3000 MEMORY MODULE(237) x1) --> ADVANCED(258) x1) *PAINT(241) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(70) x5) *x20) --> NUCLEUS(254) x1) *L1(132) x5) --> FLUX COIL(227) x1) *Shroom(100) x1), (GLASS BOTTLE(272) x1) --> PAINT(244) x1) *L1(208) x5) --> MEMORY MODULE(236) x1) *L1(207) x5) --> MEMORY MODULE(235) x1) *Flowers(98) x1), (GLASS BOTTLE(272) x1) --> PAINT(242) x1) *x50) --> BOTTLE(272) x1) *Shroom(104) x2) --> 2000B(248) x1) *PAINT(243) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(79) x5) *L1(134) x5) --> MICROPROCESSOR(229) x1) *L1(133) x5) --> FLUX COIL(228) x1) *Vine(97) x1), (GLASS BOTTLE(272) x1) --> PAINT(241) x1) *x1), (GLASS BOTTLE(272) x1) --> PAINT(245) x1) *x5), (SCIENCE BOTTLE(273) x1) --> 20000A(251) x1) *Patch(95) x1), (GLASS BOTTLE(272) x1) --> PAINT(239) x1) *Flowers(106) x5) --> 10000A(250) x1) *PAINT(242) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(78) x5) *L1(209) x5) --> MEMORY MODULE(237) x1) *PAINT(245) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(81) x5) *L1(206) x5) --> DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1) *PAINT(239) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(76) x5) *L1(131) x5) --> FLUX COIL(226) x1) *BOTTLE(272) x1), (Tall Grass Flowers(102) x5) --> PAINT(246) x1) *L1(130) x5) --> CAPACITOR(225) x1) *Patch(93) x10) --> 40000A(253) x1) *Tentacles(96) x1), (GLASS BOTTLE(272) x1) --> PAINT(240) x1) *L1(137) x5) --> DELTA INTERFACE(232) x1) *x500) --> BOTTLE(273) x1) *PAINT(244) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(75) x5) *L1(72) x5) --> DELTA INTERFACE(233) x1) *L1(128) x5) --> CAPACITOR(223) x1) *Weed(99) x1), (GLASS BOTTLE(272) x1) --> PAINT(243) x1) *PAINT(246) x1), (Grey Hull(5) x5) --> Hull(77) x5) *x100), (Rock(73) x100), (PROTEIN 1000B(247) x1) --> Hull(5) x5) *L1(129) x5) --> CAPACITOR(224) x1) *L1(210) x5) --> PROTON REACTOR(238) x1) *L1(135) x5) --> MICROPROCESSOR(230) x1) *DELTA INTERFACE(232) x1), (SD1000 CAPACITOR(223) x1) --> Cannon(16) x1) *MEMORY MODULE(235) x1), (SD1000 FLUX COIL(226) x1) --> Coil Thruster(8) x1) Factory Type: Schemadyne 1000 *PROTON REACTOR(238) x1), (SD1000 MICROPROCESSOR(229) x1) --> Shield Disperser(3) x1) Factory Type: Schemadyne 2000 *DELTA INTERFACE(233) x1), (SD1000 CAPACITOR(223) x1) --> HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x1) *MEMORY MODULE(236) x1), (SD1000 FLUX COIL(226) x1) --> x1) *FLUX COIL(227) x1), (SD1000 DELTA INTERFACE(232) x1) --> Docking Unit(7) x1) *CAPACITOR(224) x1), (SD1000 MICROPROCESSOR(229) x1) --> KB Missile Array(40) x1) *MICROPROCESSOR(230) x1), (SD1000 MEMORY MODULE(235) x1) --> Missile Array(32) x1) *PROTON REACTOR(238) x1), (YHOLE NUCLEUS(254) x1) --> Missile Array(48) x1) Factory Type: Schemadyne 3000 *PROTON REACTOR(238) x1), (PROTEIN 3000B(249) x1) --> x1) *FLUX COIL(228) x1), (SD2000 MICROPROCESSOR(230) x1) --> Docking Enhancer Unit(88) x1) *MEMORY MODULE(237) x1), (SD2000 CAPACITOR(224) x1) --> Unit(56) x1) *MICROPROCESSOR(231) x1), (SD2000 MEMORY MODULE(236) x1) --> x1) *DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1), (SD2000 FLUX COIL(227) x1) --> Cannon(24) x1) *CAPACITOR(225) x1), (SD2000 DELTA INTERFACE(233) x1) --> x1) Factory Type: Schemadyne 10000 *HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x1), (YHOLE NUCLEUS(254) x1), (PROTEIN 3000B(249) x1) --> x1) *HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x1), (SD3000 FLUX COIL(228) x1), (SD3000 DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1) --> x1) *Unit(56) x1), (PlexLight(55) x1), (Black Hull(75) x1) --> x1) *L1(136) x1), (SD3000 DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1), (SD3000 CAPACITOR(225) x1) --> x1) *Unit(56) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1), (SD3000 MICROPROCESSOR(231) x1) --> x1) *Hull(5) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1) --> Cockpit(47) x1) *CAPACITOR(223) x1), (SD3000 DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1), (SD2000 CAPACITOR(224) x1) --> x1) *L1(132) x1), (PROTEIN 3000B(249) x1), (YHOLE NUCLEUS(254) x1) --> Glass(63) x6) *DELTA INTERFACE(232) x1), (SD2000 DELTA INTERFACE(233) x1), (SD3000 CAPACITOR(225) x1) --> Missile CPU(38) x1) *CAPACITOR(223) x1), (SD2000 FLUX COIL(227) x1), (SD3000 MEMORY MODULE(237) x1) --> x1) *FLUX COIL(226) x1), (SD2000 MEMORY MODULE(236) x1), (SD3000 DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1) --> Computer(6) x1) *MEMORY MODULE(235) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1), (SD3000 MICROPROCESSOR(231) x1) --> KB Missile CPU(46) x1) *MICROPROCESSOR(229) x1), (SD2000 MEMORY MODULE(236) x1), (SD3000 FLUX COIL(228) x1) --> Computer(4) x1) Factory Type: Schemadyne 30000 *FLUX COIL(226) x1), (SD2000 MEMORY MODULE(236) x1), (SD3000 DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1) --> x1) *DELTA INTERFACE(232) x1), (SD2000 DELTA INTERFACE(233) x1), (SD3000 CAPACITOR(225) x1) --> Cloaker(22) x1) *MICROPROCESSOR(229) x1), (SD2000 MICROPROCESSOR(230) x1), (SD3000 FLUX COIL(228) x1) --> RadarJammer(15) x1) *Hull(69) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x2), (SD3000 MICROPROCESSOR(231) x5), (YHOLE NUCLEUS(254) x2) --> Core(1) x1) *CAPACITOR(223) x1), (SD2000 FLUX COIL(227) x1), (SD3000 MEMORY MODULE(237) x1) --> Missile Computer(54) x1) Factory Type: Schemadyne Advanced Schemadyne Hardened Hull Recipes *Hull(77) x1), (PROTEIN 40000A(253) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x2) --> POWERHULL(267) x1) *Hull(78) x1), (PROTEIN 40000A(253) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x2) --> POWERHULL(268) x1) *Hull(79) x1), (PROTEIN 40000A(253) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x2) --> POWERHULL(270) x1) *Hull(69) x1), (PROTEIN 40000A(253) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x2) --> POWERHULL(266) x1) *Hull(76) x1), (PROTEIN 40000A(253) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x2) --> POWERHULL(265) x1) *Hull(5) x1), (PROTEIN 40000A(253) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x2) --> POWERHULL(263) x1) *Hull(81) x1), (PROTEIN 40000A(253) x1), (SD HCT xm3.4 Power(2) x2) --> POWERHULL(271) x1) Schemadyne Factory Series Recipes Schemadyne 1000 *x1), (SD2000 MEMORY MODULE(236) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1) --> 1000(259) x1) Schemadyne 2000 *x1e), ef(SD3000 CAPACITOR(225) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1) --> 2000(260) x1) Schemadyne 3000 *x1), (SD3000 DELTA INTERFACE(234) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1) --> 3000(261) x1) Schemadyne 10000 *x1), (SD3000 FLUX COIL(228) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1) --> 10000(255) x1) Schemadyne 30000 *x1), (SD3000 MICROPROCESSOR(231) x1), (SD PROTON REACTOR(238) x1) --> 30000(257) x1) Tutorials: An introduction tutorial for creating factories and beginning manufacturing.